Hearts and Rainbows
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: A series of 100 one shots, written for my Maria/Jeff claim at wrestlefic 100 at LJ. Please R & R. 3 out of 100 posted so far. Story 3 - Life's A Beach posted. Maria/Jeff are a couple in that one.
1. Double Dare

Series Title: Hearts and Rainbows  
Title: Double Dare  
Author: Cherrycokerocks  
Pairings/Characters: Jeff Hardy, Maria, Randy Orton, Melina, Chris Jericho and Mickie James.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to the WWE and themselves.  
Spoilers: None  
Prompt: 54 – Chocolate Syrup  
Word Count: 678  
Notes: Written for my Maria/Jeff claim at wrestlefic_100 at LJ. Most of these will be unrelated one-shots but that could change further down the line.

Jeff Hardy had sworn off chocolate syrup since a couple of weeks ago after losing a round of his brother's made up drinking game, 'Win the shot, call the spot' and being forced to drink a whole bottle in about a minute flat. They'd done the same sort of thing the first time they had played, only Jeff had forced Matt to drink mustard and Matt in return, had forced Jeff to drink a bottle of ketchup. He'd been fine with the ketchup but the chocolate syrup had been another matter. No, no, that amount of chocolate syrup and alcohol did not mix well at all. Jeff had been doubled up in agony for hours before he'd thrown up twice.

Jeff had also made the mistake of sharing that information with Randy Orton. Randy had been highly amused by the whole situation and in true Orton fashion he'd just used it to his advantage as Jeff and some of his co-workers were playing a game of truth or dare. Randy had just double dared him to do something knowing there was no way the Smackdown superstar would back down. The third generation superstar had dared him to lick chocolate syrup off Maria Kanellis' stomach.

If Jeff had been expecting for Maria to protest at the bet, he would have been let down for the red haired beauty hadn't even batted an eyelid. A shy smile was the only response she gave.

"We don't have any chocolate syrup," Melina announced as she returned from the kitchen area empty handed.

Jeff smirked, "Now that's a shame."

"Don't worry I have some in my bag," Randy replied; getting up from his position on the sofa. He disappeared into the hallway.

The multi-colored haired superstar shook his head, son of a bitch must have planned this all along, "I bet you do," he muttered.

Maria shot him an apologetic look, "You really don't have to do this, you know?"

"I can't back out from an Orton dare; I'll never hear the end of it."

Chris Jericho nodded in agreement, "It's just not the done thing."

The only other member of the Smackdown Roster just shrugged, "I guess I should lie down or something then. Just try not to get any of the syrup on my shirt; it's one of my favorites."

The blond man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "You could always take the shirt off."

"Not a chance."

"You're such a pervert, Chris," Mickie piped up from her position on the opposite side of the room.

Chris looked disappointed and he wasn't the only one because although he'd never admitted it, even to himself, Jeff Hardy had feelings deeper than friendship for the pretty red head.

Moments later, Randy returned, a large bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand, "Here we go. Are you ready, Maria?"

"Just give me a second …" Maria lay down on the floor and lifted her shirt to expose her toned stomach. "Okay, I'm ready."

Randy smirked as he knelt down on the floor next to her and carefully poured an ample amount of syrup onto her skin. "Looks like you're up, Champ. You got the balls to do this or do you want to back out?"

"No way, I'm backing out, man. Let's do this thing …" Jeff moved next to Maria and leaned down to her stomach. He licked his dry lips just before they came into contact with Maria's skin. She tasted like strawberries as his tongue darted out of his mouth to carefully remove the syrup.

Maria giggled slightly, "That tickles."

"Sorry," Jeff mumbled his apology as he continued his task. He didn't speak again until his task was complete; he was enjoying himself too much.

The others for their part remained silent, even Randy had nothing to say. That had to be a first.

There was a smirk on Jeff's face when he sat up once he'd finished, "Looks like I win."

"Yeah … Looks like," Randy replied, clearly unhappy that the youngest Hardy brother had completed his dare all too easily.


	2. Just For You

Series Title: Hearts and Rainbows  
Title: Just For You  
Author: Cherrycokerocks  
Pairings/Characters: Jeff Hardy, Maria  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to the WWE and themselves.  
Spoilers: None  
Prompt: 56 – Hawaiian Shirt  
Word Count: 686  
Notes: Written for my Maria/Jeff claim at wrestlefic_100 at LJ. Most of these will be unrelated one-shots but that could change further down the line.

Jeff Hardy hadn't been amused when he'd been rudely awoken from his late afternoon nap by a loud and persistent knocking on his hotel room door. He rubbed his eyes, got out of bed and headed towards the door, ready to give whoever was standing on the other side a piece of his mind. He yanked open the door, "What the hell do you … Maria?"

"Hey Jeff," Maria replied brightly, "I didn't wake you up did I?"

He was just about to lie to his best friend and say that no she hadn't but he decided to go with the truth. After all, she could probably tell just by his appearance that she'd woken up. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter." He folded his arms over his chest, "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were in Hawaii with the rest of the divas doing that photo shoot."

The redhead gave him a small smile, "We actually finished up early which has got to be a first." She bit down on her bottom lip.

Jeff studied her expression carefully; she looked like she had something important to tell him but wasn't sure that she wanted to, "Something wrong?"

The pretty diva shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong, whatever gave you that idea?"

The multi-colored haired superstar scratched the back of his head and then shrugged, "Just a vibe I'm getting. Do you want to come in?"

Maria looked up and down the hallway before she nodded, "Yeah, I have something for you." She motioned to the brown paper back she held in her left hand.

Jeff raised both brows in amusement, "For me? What is it?" He side stepped to allow her access to his room.

"Just a little something-something I picked up in Hawaii," Maria replied as she entered.

Jeff closed the door and followed her towards the bed. He waited for her to be seated before he sat down right besides her," So what is it?"

The Smackdown diva held out the bag for him, "Why do you open it and find out?"

"Cool, but you really didn't have to get me anything."

Maria smiled, "But I wanted to, and besides, I thought of you immediately when I saw it. I hope it fits you … It should."

"A ha, so I can wear it …. My awesome powers of deduction have concluded that it must be an item on clothing."

The redhead laughed, "Wow Jeff, there's really no flies on you, are there?"

"No man, I am the bomb."

Maria rolled her eyes playfully, "Are you going to open it or not?"

"I'm going to open it," Jeff replied and reached into the bag. He pulled out the contents immediately and unfolded it quickly. He looked up from the bright pink and white Hawaiian shirt in front of him, "Thanks, Ria. I love it." Without really thinking about it, Jeff leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I hoped you would," Maria admitted.

"I do. In fact I'm gonna put it on right now." He pulled the plain black tee shirt he was wearing up over his head and tossed it aside in a ball. Just as he was about to put on the shirt Maria had given him, he had a thought, "I'm just gonna get another shirt to wear underneath it."

"…"

Jeff looked up when Maria didn't answer him and found the redhead starring at his chest, "Earth to Maria?"

Maria snapped out of her trance, "Sorry what?"

Jeff smiled, "Where did you go?"

The Smackdown diva blushed, "Nowhere, I was just thinking about your chest … I mean a game of chess. Yes, chess. Me and Mickie are thinking about taking the game up."

The green eyed man laughed, "What?"

"Um … I should go." She got up from the bed quickly, "I'm really glad you liked the shirt and sorry for waking you. I'll see you later at the arena. Bye."

Jeff could only watch as she rushed out of his hotel room, leaving the multi-colored haired man to wonder what the hell had happened.


	3. Life's A Beach

Series Title: Hearts and Rainbows  
Title: Life's A Beach  
Author: Cherrycokerocks  
Pairings/Characters: Jeff Hardy/Maria  
Rating: PG-13.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to the WWE and themselves.  
Spoilers: None  
Prompt: 20 – Beach  
Word Count: 965  
Notes: Written for my Maria/Jeff claim at wrestlefic_100 at LJ. Most of these will be unrelated one-shots but that could change further down the line.  
Thanks to everyone who has replied to far. This one is my personal favorite so far and they are a couple in this one.

"Are we there yet?" Maria Kanellis asked her boyfriend, impatiently drumming her fingers on the passenger side door's interior trim.

Jeff Hardy rolled his eyes at her before turning his attention back to the road, "Obviously not as we're still driving. It won't be long now."

The redhead sighed heavily, "Why can't you tell me where we're going?"

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise and if I tell you it's gonna be a shit surprise." Jeff explained.

Maria giggled, "You're so silly sometimes, Jeffy."

"It's one of the many reasons why you love me," Jeff replied.

The Smackdown diva pursed her lips together and pretended to think about it. After a moment or so, she nodded her head slightly, "You're probably right."

"I'm always right." He drove for a couple of minutes before he indicated left, turned and then pulled into an open-aired parking lot. "We're here." He removed the keys from the ignition and got out of the car.

Maria was too stunned to move for a moment and was still sat in the car when Jeff opened the door from the outside. "We're at the beach?"

"Yeah …"

"I love the beach."

Jeff smiled, "I know, that's why we're here."

The redhead pouted, "But I didn't bring my bikini."

"Well, today's your lucky day because I did."

Maria raised an eyebrow as she finally got out of the car, "You brought your bikini?"

Jeff shot her a sarcastic smile, "Very funny. I brought your bikini … One of your many bikinis, I might add."

"Oh honey, when you look this good and have a body like mine, you can never have too many bikinis," Maria joked.

Jeff nodded his head, "Absolutely. It's in the trunk, by the way."

Maria clapped her hands together excitedly and popped the trunk open. She grabbed the bag containing the swimwear and pulled it out of the car. "I'm going to the bathroom to change." She was about to walk off when she suddenly turned back to face him, "And in case I forget to tell you later, I loved my surprise and I love you."

The multi-colored haired man smiled, "I love you too, Ria." His smile stayed on his face as he admired the view of his girlfriend walking away towards the bathroom. Once she was out of sight, he wasted no time in stripping out of his tank top and cargo pants which is was wearing over his swimming trunks.

When Maria returned five minutes later she was still wearing the same clothes she'd entered the bathroom in. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jeff frowned in confusion, "I thought you were putting your bikini on?"

Maria smiled, "I have, it's underneath here." She pulled at the low neckline of her shirt to reveal the multi-colored strap of her swimwear. "It's a little cold today to walk onto the beach in just the bikini."

"I'm just wearing my trunks," Jeff replied, stating the obvious.

"And very fetching you look in them."

The two walked towards the entrance of the beach which led onto the sand. Once they had arrived they found that it was practically deserted. They picked a spot at the edge of the dry sand and put down the blanket that Jeff had brought from the car.

They had only been sat down a few minutes when Maria decided to test the water, "Okay, I'm going in." Quickly, she undid the zipper of her cargo pants and pushed them down her thighs. She stepped out of them and then pulled her shirt over her head, throwing both items of clothing on top of her bag. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in just a minute. I want to watch you go in first."

The redheaded woman shook her head but said nothing as she made her way down to the water's edge. She'd only taken six or seven steps into the water before she squealed loudly, turned around and retreated back into the sand, inadvertently splashing freezing cold sea water up her legs as she ran.

Jeff laughed out loud at his girlfriend's behavior before finally joining her on the wet sand at the water's edge. "It is cold?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's fucking freezing," Maria replied, shivering for dramatic effect.

"Well, on a day like today's it not gonna get any warmer so if you want to swim you've just gonna have to suck it up or …" Jeff trailed off as he scooped her up into his arms bridal style and strode quickly into the water.

Maria screamed loudly once more and gripped on tightly around Jeff's neck. "Put me down, put me down," she demanded. Suddenly, realization hit her how deep they had gotten so quickly, "No, no, don't put me down."

Jeff flashed her a devilish grin, "Which one is it?"

"Don't put me down," Maria pleaded.

"Put you down? Okay then …" Being much stronger than her, it was easy for him to throw her into the water.

Another scream before she quickly grabbed her nose just as she disappeared under the water. As she re-submerged a second or two later, she quickly swept back her long hair from her face, "You asshole."

Jeff held his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry I must have misheard you."

"Like hell you did. Do you I like a panda?"

"Isn't your mascara waterproof?" Jeff asked. His eyes lit up with amusement at his girlfriend's question.

"Waterproof yes … Jerk boyfriend dumping you in the sea proof, no," Maria replied, smacking him on the chest.

Jeff turned serious, "You're not really pissed at me are you?"

Maria smiled at him, "No, but let's just say it's a good job I love you, Mister Hardy or you'd be in big trouble right about now."


End file.
